Looking at Love Through Rock Colored Glasses
by crematosis
Summary: Just some light fluffyness with albel and fayt...with Fayt being sleepy and albel being pervy...and also trying to kill sophia. XD


A/N: Another bit of late night fluff. XD I got this idea awhile ago while I was lying in bed listening to my Trivium songs with my cell phone headphones. XD It's rather un-action-ful, so please don't tell me it's boring….go away and look elsewhere if you wanted something dramatic and exciting.

Disclaimer: I own none of the bands, songs, or people mentioned…but man, I wish I had my own band. That would be awesome. 0.0

As Fayt looked over at Albel peacefully lying on the bed beside him, he fond it hard to remember that earlier Albel had been in a foul, furniture-destroying mood. Now, Albel was perfectly calm. He even had a faint, rare smile on his face.

Fayt's gaze drifted to the headphone over Albel ears. "Of course," he muttered. "Music tames the savage beast."

Albel blinked and removed one headphone. "Did you say something, Fayt?"

"Oh, nothing important. But what are you listening to?"

"Trivium," Albel said cheerfully. "_Gunshot, Rain, My Hatred, Like Light to the Flies, If I Could Collapse the Masses_..."

Fayt frowned. "Again? The only song of theirs I like is The End of Everything."

Albel scowled. "I hate that song. It's boring. If you're going to listen to heavy metal, listen to actual heavy metal and not some stupid piano music."

Fayt frowned. "Why do you listen to that stuff anyway?"

Albel shrugged. "Because it helps calm me down."

Fayt stared at him in disbelief. "You listen to rage-filled screaming to _calm down_?"

Albel grinned. "You know what time of person I am, Fayt. I like the rage-filed screaming."

Fayt frowned thoughtfully. "When I'm sad or angry, I like to listen to happy music and it puts me in a better mood."

Albel snorted dismissively. "Too sugary for me. If I'm angry and I want to break stuff, listening to someone else sound angry enough to break stuff makes me realize I'm not the only one having a bad day. It makes me feel almost as if I'm venting my anger through their screaming."

"That wouldn't work for me," Fayt muttered. "it'd probably make me angrier. I know that when I'm feeling sad and listen to something sad, it makes everything worse. Once, we were having a fight and Sophia offered me a CD of sad songs she listens to when she and her boyfriend are fighting, and when I listened to it…I felt like the world had ended. It made me so depressed I almost broke up with you."

"Remind me to kill her later," Albel growled.

Fayt rolled his eyes. "She didn't know, alright?"

"I would hate to lose you over Sophia," Albel hissed, pulling Fayt closer.

Fayt grinned. Albel and Sophia had been fighting over him for years. Even though he was finally married to Albel, it didn't stop Sophia from trying to steal Fayt and it didn't stop Albel from feeling possessive over Fayt every time Sophia came to visit. They both knew that Fayt would stay with Albel, but it was a continual battle that would probably go on through Fayt's entire life.

Albel nudged Fayt's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just about how much fun we had in high school."

Albel grinned deviously. "Oh yes. Like how I tied Sophia up in the volleyball net…or how I poured punch over that new white dress of hers…or how I-"

Fayt laughed. "We're going to be up all night if you talk about every single thing you've done to Sophia."

Albel shrugged. "You're probably right." He burrowed further into the bed and slipped his headphones back on.

"If you're going to listen to music, I will too," Fayt decided. He rose to get his own CD player.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Albel demanded. He grabbed at the hem of Fayt's shirt but ended up grabbing the waistband of Fayt's pajama pants.

He grimaced as Fayt gave him a stern look and pulled his hand away. "Don't spoil the moment, okay?"

Fayt picked up his CD player and settled back into bed. "Albel, that was uncalled for."

Albel slipped off his headphones again. "I didn't mean it. It was an accident."

Fayt snorted. "Yeah, your hands have a mind of their own."

Albel looked wounded. "You know I wouldn't do anything like that. I remember what the doctor said. I have to take it easy on you for a week."

Fayt smirked. "I'll try to heal quickly."

"And to think it's all Sophia's fault you're wounded," Albel growled. "I bet she did it on purpose."

"Oh shush," Fayt said good-naturedly, settling in to listen to his own music.

A peaceful silence passed between them until Albel became slightly bored. "Alright, what are you listening to?"

"Eighties music," Fayt said cheerfully.

Albel blinked. "Excuse me, but I'm a little rusty on that….maybe because I was only about 4 when the nineties kicked in."

Fayt shrugged. "You've got Billy Idol….Bangles…The Knack…Culture Club…Katrina and the Waves…"

Albel stopped him. "Whoa…hang on. Katrina and the Waves?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Don't you find that a little mysterious?"

"Why would it be mysterious?" Fayt asked tiredly.

"You know…Hurricane Katrina…Doesn't it make you think?"

Fayt shrugged. "It's just a coincidence. Now, if they had been named Katrina and the Hurricanes, then I would be a little worried."

Fayt paused and frowned thoughtfully. "This is a dirty song."

Albel perked up. "What is it?"

"_My Sharona_."

"Oh, I know that one!" Albel said brightly. "Well…at least I know part of it. 'Running down the length of my thigh, Sharona.'"

"Stop!" Fayt shrieked.

Albel pouted. "But I'm not doing anything dirty yet."

"Don't. That tickles."

Albel grinned. "I wonder where else you're ticklish."

Fayt groaned. "Albel."

"Right. We'll continue this next week." Albel rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He turned up the volume until he could no longer hear anything except electric guitars and screams. He grinned contentedly.

After a moment, Albel felt guilty for cutting of his conversation with Fayt. "Hey, Fayt-" He turned back to look at his love, but Fayt was already asleep.

Albel sighed patiently and lifted Fayt's head slightly to remove his headphones. Fayt shifted slightly in his sleep and muttered something that sounded like "I'll sell you my soul."

Albel chuckled. "Good-night, Fayt."

Fayt yawned and stretched, blinking open his eyes. He gave Albel the half-asleep look that Albel found so amusing.

"Come here, kid," Albel said cheerfully.

Fayt crawled across the bed to Albel and nestled into his arms. Albel tipped Fayt's head back and kissed him.

Fayt sighed contentedly but pulled back after a moment and looked at Albel quizzically. "Don't I have morning breath?"

"It's not morning yet, silly."

"Oh."

Albel ruffled Fayt's hair affectionately. "Ah, go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you."

Fayt wrapped his arms around Albel's chest and buried his head in the crook of Albel's neck. "Don't be sorry," Fayt whispered. "I'm glad to spend time with you. I'd rather have you than my classic rock CDs."

Albel put his hands over Fayt's back. "And I'd rather have you than my heavy metal CDs."

Fayt raised an eyebrow. "You know what this means?"

"We should throw them out?"

"No, it means we're in denial." Fayt's laugh came out muffled against Albel's neck.

"Bah," Albel said with a playful swat across the back of Fayt's head. "Go to sleep. You're getting silly."


End file.
